


Strange Interlude

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Shizuo is on a cigarette break when Izaya comes around the corner. You have to read the story to find out what happens next.





	

Strange Interlude  
Shizuo stepped outside of the bar and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke while leaning against the wall. Things were good as he’s held this job for three months, a record. He felt peaceful and was surprised when Izaya came around the corner. The two men sized each other up and Shizuo spoke first:  
“What are you doing here?” He spoke without a hint of anger, it was pure curiosity. Izaya also spoke out of character:  
“Honestly, I forgot you worked here.” Izaya shrugged and perhaps it was the shrug that did it and Shizuo said:  
“Strangely enough, I believe you.”  
The boys continued to size each other up as Shizuo finished his cigarette. He flicked the butt into the gutter and said:  
“You still wear that?”  
Izaya knew what he meant but decided to tease him and rubbed his chest.   
“What?”  
Shizuo watched as Izaya rubbed his slim body, the t-shirt rose a bit, exposing a flat belly. Shizuo got back to the point. He reached out with his long arm and pulled on the fake fur lined jacket. Izaya sucked in his breath and was a bit excited. Shizuo smirked at the reaction and got excited too.   
“No stupid this.” He whispered and released Izaya, but Izaya remained close.  
“You still wear the jacket.”  
“Of course I do, my beloved Shizu-chan got it for me.” Izaya whispered as he pulled the hood up and managed to look adorable. He reached up for Shizuo’s sunglasses and placed them on his own face. Shizuo smiled at the cuteness.  
“And I bought these to protect my Shizu-chan’s beautiful eyes.”  
“You still think they’re beautiful?”  
“Of course.”  
“You busy now?”  
“Not really.” Izaya shrugged and folded the sunglasses up and placed them in Shizuo’s vest pocket for safekeeping.  
“Wanna fuck?” Shizuo asked.  
“Where?”  
Shizuo nodded in the direction of a nearby love hotel.  
“That place is automated, no attendant.”  
“Let’s go.”  
Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s arm and they walked to the love hotel grinning.  
The only witnesses to this strange event were three drunks, who seriously thought they were seeing things. After all that couldn’t be Shizuo and Izaya arm in arm, entering a love hotel. That couldn’t be Izaya with a glow of happiness, or Shizuo looking like he’s in love. No it couldn’t be. The drunks decided to go home to bed if they are having hallucinations. One drunk was so disturbed by what he saw, he swore off drinking for good.  
ceo  
Please Review


End file.
